The present invention relates generally to slingshots and, more particularly, to a handleless slingshot with a folding storage compartment.
Slingshots commonly are used for recreation and for hunting. Although slingshots have existed for centuries, the basic design and mechanics have remained constant over time. Quite simply, a traditional slingshot comprises a handle and a pair of arms extending divergently upward from the handle. An elastic band is attached between the arms. Typically, centered on the elastic band is a pouch designed to hold a projectile.
After a projectile is placed in the pouch, the pouch is pulled backwards, away from the arms, thereby extending and stretching the elastic band to create potential energy. When the pouch is released, the potential energy of the elastic band is transformed to kinetic energy which is transferred to the projectile through the pouch. The projectile then is thrust forward, out of the pouch, and away from a slingshot shooter and toward a desired target.
Various design enhancements have been made over the years in an attempt to improve the functionality and performance of slingshots. For example, such improved slingshot devices include arm and wrist braces to help stabilize shots, foldable designs to make devices more portable, aiming mechanisms to improve accuracy, multi-band designs to improve band life and increase shot speed and pulley assemblies to produce maximum projectile velocity with minimum force exertion by the user.
One such improved slingshot design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,323 to Saunders et al., the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. Saunders discloses an arm-braced slingshot having a handle, a hook assembly, a pair of elastic bands, a pouch, an arm brace and a retaining clip. The arm brace comprises a generally U-shaped collar having an intermediate yoke portion which is dimensioned to be received in a peripheral recess of the handle. The distal ends of the collar are provided with an arm strap extending therebetween which extends over the user's forearm when the handle is gripped in the normal manner during use of the slingshot.
The slingshot disclosed in Saunders has been updated and improved over time with respect to the types of bands, pouches and connection mechanisms used with the slingshot. Modern variations of the Saunders slingshot design utilize flat bands, quick-snap band connection/replacement mechanisms and unique pouch designs, among other features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,868 to Saunders, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses a collapsible locking slingshot having a quick-release interchangeable band system that uses clips that matingly engage grooves formed at the ends of the slingshot arms.
Despite all of the innovations in slingshot technology, slingshot portability and size remains an unsolved issue. Since most slingshots still include a handle, a pair of arms extending from the handle, an elastic band attached between the arms, and a pouch centered on the band and designed to hold a projectile, even collapsible and foldable slingshot designs can be bigger and less portable than desired. Because of the forces involved shooting a traditional slingshot, handles, braces and other mechanical features have become a necessity in order to counterbalance the forces generated during the process of shooting a slingshot and to thereby help achieve an accurate shot. However, these mechanical features add size and bulk, and thus decrease portability of the slingshot.
What is needed, therefore, is a slingshot that does not require a handle in order to shoot it. Preferably, but not necessarily, such a handleless slingshot includes a storage compartment that can store projectiles (such as steel shot) and/or other supplies. More preferably, the storage compartment is foldable such that it can be folded into the base of the slingshot to create a compact, portable unit. More preferably yet, such a slingshot includes a quick-release interchangeable band system that uses clips that matingly engage grooves formed at the ends of the slingshot arms. More preferably still, such a slingshot includes guard area which protects the web area of the hand when shooting the slingshot. Most preferably, such a slingshot moves the thumb and index finger pressure (contact) points forward of the band to increase stability and eliminate the need to grip a handle when shooting the slingshot. The present invention satisfies this need.